


Animalistic.

by NB_HAILHYDRA



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Also Everybody is Out of character, Multi, Shadow centric because I cant control myself., most likely, not surprisingly, sorry dont hate me, this got out of my control like half-way in, werehog 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_HAILHYDRA/pseuds/NB_HAILHYDRA
Summary: Something is really wrong, and Shadow is awfully aware of that...He just... cant say what... Besides Sonic. Something is crearly wrong with that hedgehog.In which Sonic is the reason Shadow and, like, the whole forest, has anxiety.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Day one.

> Trigger warning for this chapter? Yes. I talk about dead animals, and got into some detail. So, be warned you all.

If the alarmed squeal that had left his mouth had not been embarrassing enough, the sound he made when he fell right on his bottom, and hurt a bit his tail, definitely signed his name in the waiting list for a hole to appear and swallow him.

Right.

After making sure that no one had witnessed his embarrassing fall… besides the chirping ravens, that is… he allowed a sigh to make its appearance, rubbing a hand on his heaving chest.

Now he knew things WERE alarmingly weird, and not just him being a paranoid idiot, as his mind has been trying to reassure him. When he first had stepped into the forest he had noticed a particular lack of sound, of— of _everything_.

Don’t get him wrong, this was no normal forest, more akin to the very own of Angel Island, and the fauna was ever shifting, however, it wasn’t common for there to be such a lack of birds or rabbits or foxes or _anything_ running around. There were moments, yes, but this one… It did not sat right with him.

His gloved hands grazed the thick and old trunk of the trees as he walked, branches and fallen leaves creaking loudly under his boots.

If he went out of his way just to step in those that looked extra crunchy, there was no one to say. Mostly, because there was no real “way” he was following. At this point, it was more wandering that other thing, leaving his paws take him to wherever they wanted, wondering quietly to himself what he may found today, what may have changed since yesterday...

That was, though, until his gaze fell in the scurrying fox not so far away.

Coming closer, he noticed and could hear clearly the chittering and snickering of three foxes. He stared for a while, deciding that, yes, he knew these foxes, and that yes, they _were_ acting more nervous than usual. And that was saying something.

They jumped away once they noticed his presence, darting in different directions, leaving him only blinking in astonishment, as this was the first time they had reacted so fiercely to his presence. It was also with a pang that he realized that they almost seemed scared.

They had… never been scared of _him_ like that.

Before he could ponder too long about it, a known black flashed on his peripheral vision and a grin made its way into his face. He sprinted towards it, leaping over fallen branches, rocks, and trees, scurrying under the thick foliage and water-filled lianas, sometimes squashing under his paws fallen fruits and some mushrooms he did not care to dodge. It was fun, not running because he needed to, or because he was racing someone. It was… a normal mobian that is just kidding around kind of run.

It was **amazing**.

Just as he thought he was going to succeed in catching the bird, they turned into another corner and… well.

He fell thanks to a dip he hadn’t noticed…Right in front of a sleeping bear.

A big, _big_ growling bear.

It took him a moment to calm his lizard brain, realizing that, _no_ , he wasn’t in danger, and that it was a half dead bear, not a sleeping or resting one as he had initially believed.

…On second thought, just-a-quarter-alive bear?

It was kind of pitiful to see, and once again he felt his breath leave him completely once the picture completely dawned on him.

Shadow blinked in direction of his winged friend, even though there was nothing to gain by it. It was not like he could ask what had happened, or why he was leaded here, _if_ he was leaded at all or was just coincidence…

The raven was practically crooning at him, shaking his tail feathers and hopping into his spot.

Cute, indeed, but it didn’t answer any of his questions. He felt like glaring in frustration at his unhelpful company, and being honest, he almost did, however, the groan the bear make shifted his focus into the more pressing matter at hand.

Really, how was the thing still alive? It certainly had…a number…done on it. The blood pooled around it, and he was sure half it face was missing. Though, it most likely was because of the ravens it was still trying to spook.

Or maybe the culprit was a monkey? He was sure he had seen a few 4 days ago, but even so, if they were still here or not was a complete wild card.

Shadow stood, albeit hesitantly, telling himself like a mantra that just because he didn’t feel safe next to bears it meant he was going to die or suddenly get hurt just because he got close to a very clearly dying one. He had fought in an alien invasion, for fucks sake! How come he still feared this dumb things?

It really didn’t help his uneasiness, nor settled his knotted stomach, but his step did not waver once, and his fingers never shook, so he was counting this as a success.

His eyes widened as he fully took in the state of the bear. He could not tell wherever it was a male or a female, and the still pawing limbs of the bear were most likely not going to let him check. He didn’t think it mattered that much, but it could be _nice_ to know.

The bit marks though. His eyes always found the way to them, not matter how much he was trying to check for other injuries. They were nothing like something he had ever seen before. On the _actual_ animal kingdom, at least.

It wasn’t a wolf or any other territorial bear attack as he had thought at first. It was most likely a new animal, or well, _creature_ , that had found its way into his forest. It wasn’t uncommon.

That didn’t make the view of its teeth and claws marks any easier to see. Whatever it was, it was big, a predator, and vicious. The maw was…all _wrong_ , and claws this size and _this_ thick… the markings all around the place, as well! It got dragged, but to what purpose? From where? Scare others predators?

“Oh, thingy.” He mumbled, reaching up to plant his hand on the strong back of the beast. He didn’t think it appreciated his try at comfort, and to be honest, Shadow himself wasn’t sure HE would have liked it either. It was all he could think of, though, so they would have to endure. “I am…sure you did your best.” He could see the guts of the bear from his kneeling position, and there was no point in trying to heal the neck. It was beyond destroyed. It… they were huffing, dark eyes glossed over and flickering to everywhere.

Dark eye?

Shadow noticed a lost ear, and that the jagged cut along their hindquarters showed bones. Broken, most likely, judging by the looks.

“Hey, gumdrops, would you be so kind in stop picking at it? Thank you” He reprimanded at the disrespectful raven, blowing at him so he would fly away. His ruby eyes went back to the bear face, and stroke it with sadness even in his fear. Their claws were prickly, but didn’t hurt as much as what he knew he needed to do. “I don’t have something to say, but… I do wonder why you ended like this…I’m sorry, I guess…”

He forced himself to stare at the beast eye, as he ended everything in the quickest and painless way he could muster at the moment.

Trying to heal them would prove futile, and even if he did succeed in making them survive the day, the pain they were in, plus the blood lost, the broken bones, the neck, and face injuries… making it survive and live what most likely wasn’t going to be a happy existence, if they made it for longer than a week…

Shadow couldn’t make it. He knew he was usually seen as someone cold or, _whatever_ the fuck Amy had accused him of being last time, but this was… cruelty beyond everything he could think of. Stopping their pain was a mercy. What the fuck, it was the only option he had!

He wondered for how long have they been like this.

He wondered **what** could have hurt the bear like this, just to leave them, barely nibbled on and broken beyond repair to rot…

He discarded his gloves and racked his fingers over the fur, seeing the cuts and old scars that littered the skin. He also checked the face, noting the lost teeth and bloodied gums. The maw hanged loose in an unnatural way, and he found a very strange thing inside its mouth, piercing the tongue and palate.

It was a spine. A short one, but sharp and strong, a dark blue that became white by its end.

He had stashed it into his leather strap thigh bag, where he had also kept his gloves, untrusting the ravens and others beast of the forest that he may not see, but knew where watching or running everywhere, and deciding that, no, the guts were in that state by blunt force or maybe stepping in, but not by ravens or any other animal when he heard something… strange, to say.

By this moment, the sun was shining brightly and strongly over the ground of the forest he had made home in, unlike earlier when he first stepped in, and the light could barely made it through the thick fog. It was a change he welcomed happily, as it made it easier to walk the terrain. Following the noises, and having a clearer view, it didn’t take him even 5 minutes to found 3 young bear cubs, trying to scare away a menacing wild cat.

Shadow stomach plummeted down.

So that was why…


	2. Day two; late, late night-early morning.

It took him maybe 8 seconds to remember why was a python on his bed, but once everything came back to his mind, Shadow stood and left a pissed off Kaa into her thank. “I am, _Oh so sorry_ for disturbing your sleep, your _majesty_ , but that is a no-no place for you to be.” He snorted, before blinking, because, **wow** , he really must be tired.

He jogged down the steps, searching around the house the reason he had woke from his dream. He was sure he had heard something…

“Well, hello there, little mister.” He cooed, picking up Baloo from where the baby bear had wandered. Scrooge was close to the door, looking warily and keeping guard as Mowgly was being his dumb self in the middle of the room. While Mowgly and Baloo had warmed incredibly quickly to Shadow and the secure room he had made for them during this first 2 days, Scrooge was _reserved_ , to not be insulting, and didn’t like so much wherever Shadow came closer, pawing away his hands, sneezing or growling until she decided she wanted food.

He was certain that Ebeneeza Scrooge was a perfect name.

Though ¨¨Scary little bitch¨¨ wasn’t so far off the mark, either. It was just too long, and Scalibi was taken.

So far, everything normal, Right? 

Now, Can somebody explain him what the fuck happened to that “normal” he just had?

It all started when not so long after he ushered the bears back to where they were sleeping, his back door started being scratched on.

He made the mistake of opening without checking properly.

8 raccoons ran in, closely followed by what he was certain where at least 10 bunnies. While he had been busy gaping like a dumbass, 4 giggling foxes squeezed past, as well as-- where those squirrels?

Yes, that definitely were 15 or something squirrels.

And a rat.

A big, fat as shit, and ugly looking rat.

He closed the door and put lock on it, racking his brain while trying to decide wherever he had ingested something strange or not during the day, but nothing came. He could not find any _coherent_ reason about why had these animals decided to invade his house like this.

They had come searching for refuge in the past, _that_ was true, but it was because of storm or something of the like….

Oh. Maybe it was what all of this was about? But, he hadn’t heard any thunder, and there was no rain.

Come to think about it, it hadn’t rained in like 4 days.

He didn’t… he didn’t have time to this.

Just as he was doing his best at calming down what looked like a hurt raccoon having a panic attack, and was _actually_ and _surprisingly_ succeeding in doing so, all hell broke loose when the window of his living room broke in a splash of glass, and 4 scared deer’s jumped into the house, cuts and stuck glass pieces making their blood come say hi. The rabbits went crazy, and the foxes started screeching and doing that weird pat-pat thing dogs do while happy.

He was sure the raccoon he was holding died of a heart attack for 4 agonizing seconds.

<<Same, buddy. >>

This was… this was bad.

Like really, really bad.

And of _course_ , it just got worse when wolves jumped in, and the growling, or _screaming_ in that fox’s case, started once again.

Was that fox… peeing in his floor!? OH SHIT IT WAS!

It wasn’t even 8 pm, what the actual fucking shit?!

Shadow felt like screaming. He breathed deeply, resisted the urge of biting his forearm or screeching like a banshee into his coffin like cushion, and exhaled, trying not to scare any of the already panicking animals around him, and to not succumb to his **own** panic in the middle of this disaster. He breathed once again.

Right. Cool head. Everything was going to be alright for as long as he **didn’t** succumb to his panic. It was easy. _Totally_.

Mh-hm…

Once he made sure the raccoon was actually breathing, he left it clung to his back as he made his way to his window, carefully stepping between the glass, rodents, and paws. The smell of blood was thicker in this part.

He wasn’t that surprised to see two heavily injured wolves in his front porch, panting as 3 young deers warily made their way over.

This was… going to be a long night of no sleep.

When he finished with the first wolf, he looked up to find Gumdrop looking back at him. Other 5 ravens and like 8 Macaws and other birds he didn’t knew the name of were trying to sleep in the couch support, and there were frogs hiding under his chairs.

4 wild cats and their 6 cubs where chilling by the door, and it seemed the wolves, deer’s, and Foxes came to an understanding and were keeping to themselves.

Shadow wondered if he could offer the rat to the wolves as a reward for not peeing, unlike others he was glaring to. He decided they were his favorites.

Convincing the deers to let him heal their injuries was tricky, but he managed after a while. He noticed that some of the cuts were made by claws, _thick_ , _strange_ claws he remember still, and not only by glass, as he had though.

He had to manually re-start the heart of a cub, two raccoons, a wolf, and 3 rabbits that night.

He found 3 quills into the fur of the animals that night.

Shadow… He really didn’t sleep. Even if the animals sounds or injuries had left him, the bone chilling howling he heard at 1 AM, and then later at 4 AM really gave him no option.

He went out to run like every day, stepping into the thick foliage like usual. The sunlight barely made it to the ground, so everything was gloomy and humid still, not really reliable to walk around unless you knew the territory.

He found 4 strange dips into the earth, like the one he previously slipped on, and 1 wolf and 3 deer’s corpses.

One was destroyed, as if attacked in a fit of rage, and 2 of the deers were nothing but bones by now, munched on by this new creature he had not seen yet, and others scavengers of the zone. It had been clearly full by then, or at least coming closer to it, as the remaining one still had a lot on…Well.

Maybe saying “a lot” was being too generous.

Shadow couldn’t help but compare his own bite to it.

The difference was jarring. His lethal fangs were _small_ in comparison, and his claws were but a joke.

He knew it could also mean nothing. Even if the creature was big, Shadow could still take it on, and **win**.

He breathed out slowly.

Shadow went back home early that day, trying to stop feeling as if something was staring at him.

He fed the bears, and did his best to help the animals inside eat something and lure them out.

A few looked scared, still. And Shadow, with a sinking emotion in his stomach, found he couldn’t blame them.


	3. Day two: Midday-Afternoon part one!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all see that tag that says, everything got out of my control? Yes, the culprit is this chapter. It is up to +6000 words and I am no close to finishing it, so... long-ish chapter ahead? (This just the first part, dont worry.) 
> 
> Enjoy :`) 
> 
> Mentions of: having real bad luck? 
> 
> This is auto-indulging, i guess. Kudos and comments much apreciated!

Later that day, having Chaos controlled to the main city to do an extensive research in the library, and compare the quills he found and ask around, Shadow found himself being a seething, sleep deprived mess. His headache was quickly becoming a migraine, and maybe that was a signal to stop drinking coffee, but he hadn’t found _anything_ yet, and it was so fucking frustrating. No animal he saw could compare, as most didn’t have quills, and he was sure as fuck he wasn’t dealing with a dragon so…

Maybe it was some franken-something bear-wolf thing?

Or some shrinking-growing creature.

He could have made a longer and more coherent list, hell, even do some rough sketches of what he may be dealing with if EVERY FUCKING BODY in this SHITHOLE OF A DISGUSTING CITY weren’t FUCKING ASSHOLES AND JACKASSES

FUCK YOU BITCH.

<<YOU. >>

<<YOU ARE THE **WORST** OF THEM ALL. >>

<<I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU PERISH SURROUNDED BY FLAMES AND EATED BY BEARS. >>

Shadow smiled sweetly, all teeth and pointy fangs, to the _unhelpful_ girl working in the library and marched out.

Between being sad and being mad, being mad was more _easy_ and actually felt _better_ than just going down the self-deprecating nut-case.

So, being mad that is.

His already bad day got **worse** when as he was walking and squinting slightly thanks to the scorching sun, ignoring the stares he received and the whole “Oh my god, I am so scared of him!” drama, he found, _tata-tara!_ , his most annoying and loud and pretty cute, to be honest, but way **too** much for him in this moment, crush #2

Because of course, the only moments when he actually meets Sonic is when the world is ending, or Shadow mood is the foulest and sourest he can have. Sometimes, or well, almost every time, Is both.

One day he had gotten shot twice and someone dumped an extra cool drink on him, refused to say sorry, and actually _stole_ his cookie box, and when they met the fucking pest nagged at him for a run for like, 30 minutes straight. Once he finished screaming about…well, he actually doesn’t remember what the fuck did he scream about, he could have very well went on a rant about how annoying Sonic is and finish telling him about how stressing it was fighting a bee the size of a Belgian shepherd for the last bit of the cake he was eating; He chaos controlled home, not feeling like doing the whole 2-4 hours skate or leading the Nuisance to his home just yet.

…Not like it did a lot of difference.

Sonic still found the way to his house some days later, much to his surprise. Of course, he got lost into the forest for like 10 hours or something until he found the clearing it was built on, but, well, he _did_.

And of course, Shadow had barely managed to avoid getting experimented on by this creepy scientist so his nerves were exploded, and his vocal capacities have been reduced to just growling, so it really wasn’t a nice experience. But, oh well.

He learned that day that Sonic has a lot of patience, unlike what he usually though.

He also could do a tea to kill for. And no, he _wasn’t_ biased, Rouge, it was **that** good, you have to believe him!

Shadow turned sharply, and actually changed of street to avoid him, not feeling like going into a fight or stressing more.

Besides, it wasn’t fair on Sonic for Shadow to pay his bad mood on the guy.

He checked behind him, trying to make sure he had lost the other hedgehog, before halting. He couldn’t see Sonic anymore, but Shadow knew better than to try and sing victory now.

“Hey Shadow!”

You see? He called it.

Shadow ducked, scurrying and mixing paths while trying not to make so glaringly obvious he was running away. The flood of persons actually helped him a bit with this, though he could have made do without some jabs on the ribs he received from some nasty humans.

Really, what a wasted oxygen.

Unknown to him, a grinning hedgehog easily kept up with his pace, adoring this little persecution the other was putting him through. It always made it sweeter at the end. His leisurely stroll wasn’t that quick, but it wasn’t speed what he needed now. It was patience.

Sonic decided that he liked hunting Shadow. It wasn’t a new finding, but the excitement that came with it always surprised him.

Even if the dark hedgie was out of his view, he could still smell him, locate him, _find_ him, so he didn’t feel like rushing. It was **fun** , after all.

Tip toeing his way behind Shadow, he blew in a perky black ear, laugh dissipating once he noticed the wince the other did. Sonic didn’t have the chance to ask him what was wrong before the other had already turned, pushed him firmly backwards, and growled a strong “no” with a pinched expression.

“Hey, what come--”

“I said NO, Sonic, Back off _right_ _now_. “

“I-I hadn’t even said something yet! You can’t just say no if—”

“If I feel like saying no, then I will say NO a hundred times over. I am NOT in the mood to deal with any of your games, so back, the fuck, off.” Shadow marked every word by pushing away a clearly unhappy and pouting Sonic. 

“We hadn’t see each other in such a long while, and you hadn’t even said Hi! Where are your manners, uh? C’mon, Shadow, don’t be such a sourpuss!”

“I left my manners in the trash, just where I am going to drop your ass in if you don’t stop right no—Keep quiet! Stay away, for fucks sake.” Shadow grimaced, opting to keeping his arms outstretched to keep the other from coming closer. “I am really not in the mood, hedgehog. Go away.”

“Well, you are **always** going on about that! I’m not in the mood, not in the mood, _not in the mood_. What is it, ah!? Does seeing my face upset ya so much!? Go out with it once for all!”

“What?! It has _nothing_ to do with your face, my world does not revolve around you, Hedgehog! I **don’t** feel alright, and I don’t want to go in a fight about some _bullshit_. Besides its _not_ like I want to be in a bad mood every time we met, hell, I’d like for it to be the _contrary_ , but in case you don’t know no one lives in a rainbow and _everyone_ has bad days and It’s not my fault if you have the _worst_ _timing_ of the world so **stop** giving me shit like that” His voice was strained, and it took him a moment to realize what exactly had he said. Well. That should at least shed some light in the whole ¨¨It’s not that I hate you, you just appear when I hate the entire world.¨¨ ordeal. His expression turned even sourer, and he took his hand back, feeling somewhat awkward as he rubbed his aching neck.

Fuck it really wasn’t his day.

“Is…That bad?” Snapping his gaze back to the hedgehog, he noticed the concern in the other expression, as well as some anger. He could just hope it wasn’t directed _exactly_ at him… Shadow suddenly felt _Oh_ so tired. “C´mon, it can’t be worse that when that momma stole your favorite cookies, right? Or that time that hamster girl puked all over your lunch and smashed you with her ice cream cone. “

Shadow blinked curiously. “Did I told you all of that?”

“Oh. Hm, it was Knuckles, actually. It doesn’t bother ya, right?”

“Figured as much.” Shifting his shopping bag, he sighed, before shrugging. “It…It is a mess. I am not sure what I am even dealing with, and, everyone just… They just over complicate things and, are _Oh_ so _unhelpful,_ like it’s a joke _._ And I haven’t slept in like 5 nights, and this sun and nasty headache are going to make me either drop dead or jump into the way of a _truck_.” he mumbled, not caring how petty he may look as he glared into a snickering Sonic. The nerve of some people.

“Aw, pretty thing, don’t look at me like that. You just…” He trailed off as his laughter returned, and Shadow huffed, wondering why did he even tried, before starting to walk away, doing his best to cover up his warm cheeks, ignore that “pretty thing” and… Not collapsing, in general. Sonic squawked once he noticed Shadow wasn’t in front of him anymore, scrambling to get a bit- _too_ -tight hold on Shadows arm to stop and tug him back. Harder than necessary, if he can add. “ **Hey** don’t leave yet!”

Figuring Sonic hadn’t realized the strength he was using right now, Shadow grimaced and tried to subtly ease the others hold. Sadly, with little success. The muscles of his shoulders and neck were screaming at him, and he could feel the ache growing were Sonic fingers were digging in. So, he glared directly at the bright yellowy green eyes, saying a clear and firm “Auch.” He didn’t think he needed to say more.

It was Sonic now who had an unhappy frown, before something seemed to come alive inside him. Some kind of devil, maybe. 

He dragged Shadow closer to him, closer than what he would have in any normal day, and certainly closer than what he should, taking in account they were still in public.

Closer enough that Sonic strong essence hit Shadow intensely, like a wall of bricks, and his noses were hardly 7 cm apart.

Sonic put his hands on the black hedgie neck, ignoring his confused **and** surprised spluttering and pressed. Something popped loudly, Shadow going still before honest to god whimpering in pain. Because, _auch_?! It felt like if a wave of real **hot** blood suddenly went all the way down from the back of his head to his neck and below.

Not comfortable. No at all.

He pushed the other away, or tried, at least, as Sonic didn’t budge even one bit. He seemed focused on something and dread filled Shadows stomach once again. No. Definitely not.

He shifted his weigh, taking the other by surprise, and while it didn’t broke Sonics iron hold on him, it did change the position and certainly gave him more space to put between them.

Read, he could and did bend backwards as much as it was possible, letting the retaining wall dig into his back and his head dangle, eyes searching into the street below and wondering if he could kick Sonic and just plop down from here without causing that much of a scene.

Wait, DID SONIC JUST GROWL AT HIM?

He stopped, wondering if he had somehow hurt his head and was having some kind of illusion, before peering at the other hedgehog. His fangs certainly were bared, but it was amusement what was tingling in his eyes.

Uh. Come to think about it, they didn’t look…the same, exactly. Darker, somehow? Or… Lighter, maybe? His brow furrowed in focus, and was pure instinct what made him raise his leg, impacting Sonic stomach with his knee when the other though him distracted and decided to pounce. It really wasn’t much of a strong hit, so Shadow didn’t expect Sonic to do more than to huff, if anything… Even so, his laughter came as a surprise, black ears swiveling in the direction of the gruff yet well-loved sound.

Was Sonic feeling ill?

“Ow, C´mon, sweet thing.” He coed, somewhat, and Shadow hissed sharply, eyes narrowing and ears flattening against his head. Chuckling, Sonic took hold of his thigh, did some really strange maneuver and Shadow found himself twisting midair, paws not touching the floor and back against the blue chest and then Sonic moved and--

**CRACK!**

Shadow hands flew to his mouth, muffling what he was sure could have been a loud scream. The civilians that have been watching the spectacle cringed, some of them hissing in sympathy or just blanching.

“Better, don’t you think?” Sonic boasted, big grin as the hedgehog sagged limp on his hold. “Shadow? Don’t be a sore loser, c´mon!”

“I think… you broke me…” Shadow rasped, blinking tears away.

“Ah! Of course I did!” He mocked, putting the others gently on the ground in a stark contrast to his words. “Don’t be so dramatic, Shadow!” His fingers poke the ebony´s side in a ticklish manner, face and smile softening at seeing and even smelling the other´s clear discomfort. He curled a bit protectively, resting his head on Shadows shoulder and not thinking twice about the new height difference. And hadn’t Shadow been looking away thanks to his shame, he maybe would have been able to notice it… or see the color of Sonic eyes shimmer as he glared at the curious. “Are you dizzy, maybe?” 

Shadow sighed closing his eyes, completely oblivious. “Mh. Who taught you that?”

“Oh, I learned it from Knuckles! Handy, amiright!? I just need to—”

“You try any other thing and you are going to need to drop the whole ARK on me to stop me from killing you” He mumbled coldly, not even opening one of his eyes to glare. Sonic face twitched, hearing _very_ clearly the challenge in the others voice, and finding some difficulty in glozing over it. He managed at the end, as growling and snarling was most likely to not take him somewhere good on the ebony´s book, and the progress he just made was going to crumble into dust. And that just wouldn’t do, right?

He left Shadow lean on him, thinking over what to do next until his eyes zeroed in a bakery-thingy he had come to cherish that was just around the corner.

Perfect opportunity.

His hand snaked around Shadow back, settling on his hip as Sonic straightened, stepping from behind him to almost in front, and smiling eagerly. “C´mon, I know just the thing that can pick you up.”

“No.”

Shadows complains fell on deaf ears as he, once again, got dragged.

Even if he hadn’t, in some moment Sonic had taken hold of his shopping bag without him noticing, and he actually wanted his things back, so…

It totally wasn’t because he now was curious, or, Uh, because he maybe wanted to indulge and spend some time with Sonic before going back to that absolute nut-case. It—no. Just no.

The dark wood and mate black accessories were the first thing he noticed, as well as the black and white tile floor. The windows were clear and big, and there was a proudly displayed bar, completely stacked even with things Shadow couldn’t name.

The lights were hanging in line, and as he looked back at his companion, he found the other already staring and smiling way too _fucking_ brightly at him.

Oh. He was suddenly blind.

Shadow gulped as subtly as he could, playing it off as if he had been looking past Sonic since the start.

Was it suddenly hotter on here?

“So, Whatdya think, uh? You approve?” Smug bastard.

“I don’t approve your tail wagging that is for sure. Show some restrain” He shot coldly before walking to the line, not checking once to see Sonic expression, or if the other had decided to leave him. He didn’t worry, not at all.

Still. Shit his _bag_.

Sonic didn’t leave, but he wasn’t smiling anymore. It was like his lips were in a disagreement and didn’t knew whenever to snarl or pout. It was a funny expression, and Shadow did his best to suppress his snickers and just look around, checking escape routes and weakness, where to run and where to _herd_ in case he needed to get a gun out.

Sonic started mumbling to himself, slowly becoming more and more excited by the second as he retold old adventures and the crazy things he had seen that week, and what crazy stunt he and _Amy_ of all the people had done just the past week while battling Eggman. Shadow had a distracted expression, drumming his fingers against his biceps and humming in answer from time to time; to most people, Sonic was talking to himself, not realizing or maybe not caring that he was being ignored.

To be honest, keeping a straight face was proving **more** difficult as the story advances, and Shadow was sure Sonic knew exactly what he was doing, honeying the story and doing ridiculous sounds, faces and voices, leaning in to whisper and talking with his hands in the action moments. How he mimicked Knuckles was his favorite, so far.

It just made him more determined to remain still and seemingly uninterested. It was stupidly **hard** , though. What a shame.

The only reason Sonic was aware that Shadow was paying attention was how his ears shifted in his direction, and how from time to time amused or curious red eyes would take a glimpse of his face. He _sooooo_ knew the black hedgie wanted to laugh.

Sonic didn’t mind in the least trailing off just to smile at Shadow every time they met eyes.

The seats were creamy, and the walls and roof were a mix of green and pink. Red stools were close to the counter, and all kind of pastries were displayed, a guy in apron attending the cashier as two girls zoomed everywhere, taking the orders, tidying up plates or decorating boxes. There were also 4 waitress around, wearing black and white, smiling as they made chitchat with each other or scribbled down the requests.

Shadow decided that the place should be… nice, to say something, once the sun set down. There was a little stage in the far corner, maybe for live music, or hell, maybe karaoke... wait. Was karaoke even a thing people still did? He wondered if asking Sonic that would be too weird until he noticed that is was almost their turn.

<<Oh. >>

He looked back at Sonic, and this time when the blue one smiled, Shadow beamed back, snorting at seeing the other splutter in surprise, taking advantage to step forward and greet the attendant and leave a surprise-stuck hedgehog behind him. He didn’t, however, manage to get other word in, as Sonic recovered quickly and then was leaning on his side once again, asking him to pick 4 sweets that he had liked, that he was going to put the main order on. 

That was… rather strange. “Why-Don’t look at me like that! I did tell you I wanted to give you a treat, right? Trust me on this, you are not going to regret it.” His attention shifted to the chuckling girl, and he beamed right back, waving enthusiastically. “Heya! How are you, Carmella?”

“I am fine, Sonic. So, what would you like today? I can offer you some pumpkin molasses cookies, they just got out of the oven and are smelling deliciously.” Her kind stare shifted to Sonic, and smiled confidently. “Or are you going to go and ask for your usual?”

“Wow, you already memorized it? You never stop amazing me, sweetie.” Sonic started pointing at things in a menu Shadow hadn’t noticed before and being quiet and sneaky and not letting him see what the order was, so, all Shadow could do was stare in complete concern. Because, _oooh_ great fuck.

… To be honest Shadow wasn’t sure from where did he even whip that menu, he could swear that shit wasn’t there before, and Carmella hadn’t, in any moment, handed something.

“You already decided?” Sonic asked, big smug grin way to toothy to be friendly. That motherfucker.

“I did like the pumpkin cookies.”

“Cookies?”

“Yes.”

“For real?”

“Well, yes? Is there any problem?”

“Okay, _okay_ , no problem. What else?”

“…I also liked the… Uh… Pancakes sticks.”

“Pancakes stick.” Sonic repeated, slowly. “More ice cream?”

“What do you mean by more?”

“What else do you want?”

Neither of them got and answer, and so, Sonic mock-sighed. “Be aware that you lost your complaining and choosing right. You are now at my merciless-mercy.”

“What?! No, you can’t!” All Sonic did was laugh, and not even the attendant girl seemed willing to help him, giving the devilish expression she wore. “Oh chaos, I am so dead…” 

Sonic snorted, a fond ¨Drama king¨ leaving his lips as he, once again, tugged Shadow to his favorite spot. The windows here had plastic blinds, and it was darker than the other, sunlit, extreme. It gave a sense of privacy, somehow. Even more with how hid was the booth from the prying eyes. This side was almost lonely, even though the other was buzzling with activity, so it also was the quietest.

Shadows senses thanked it. They have been going haywire for some time…

“Are you feeling better?”

“Mh?” Shadow eyes had closed without his knowledge, and his head was resting on his palm. It took him a lot of will just opening them slightly. Was his headache coming back? Or just delayed sleep finally catching up?

“I heard you, uh, sighing. Is something wrong?”

“Not at all.” He sat straighter, secretly relishing in his back bones not creaking like old wood as he moved. His muscles still ached, but it was the good kind of ache, so he really couldn’t complain that much. The eye candy he also had wasn’t something to scoff at, neither. All in all, his day has certainly taken a turn for good… he didn’t wanted to see what disgrace the night was going to bring.

He really didn’t.


	4. OH MY GOD THIS IS LONG. day...2? still? oh man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shadow is stressed, and Sonic is...Sonic is being really, really weird. 
> 
> Is the world going bonkers, or...? 
> 
> Tw: Sonic IS acting strange. Like, real possesive, and things. I dont know if it can be triggering to something, but...Be safe, please. If you think I should tag something else, please let me know!
> 
> Also, be aware that this is a continuation (???? I forgot the word?) of last chapter.

“So, uh, were you saying?” He really didn’t have something to talk about, nor any idea to start a new conversation, so just hearing Sonic ramble on about his day or this or that was as good as anything. In a sense, Sonic was like Rouge. They just…knew, right? That it wasn’t like he was being an ass. He just didn’t knew what to say, and preferred just to hear rather than talk. They took his silence as the open invitation it was, and just filled it with whatever came to their minds knowing that they were heard, whatever they said, and that he expected the same once he decided to talk.

He just wished they also knew when and **how** to shut the fuck up.

“You totally **know** what I was saying” Sonic teased, smiling big and broad. Did his cheeks ever hurt from smiling like that? Shadow would never know.

“I forgot. Amy hitting something with something?” He guessed aloud, watching his gloved hands for dirt or pencil smudge spots.

“Wow…So articulate and expressive, Shadow, have you ever thought about becoming a writer?” Sonic giggled as Shadow stuck his tongue out, eyes rolling and focusing in the crowd not so far. Why did he felt like if he was being stared? “ _Eyes on me_.” 

“Excuse me?” Shadow wiped back, staring at Sonic in surprise. The hedgehog kept smiling, as if nothing has happened. But, Shadow could have sworn…

“Amy used a trash lid to bat away this hyena girl for trying to force herself in a guy. Poor thing was shivering so bad, we had to call her girlfriend to pick him up.” He made a funny face, as if remembering something disgusting. “And then break the ensuing fight.” 

“They were hyenas?” He blinked. He hadn’t ever heard, nor, well, thought that there could be hyenas. “It hadn’t even crossed my mind…” he mused to himself. It did make sense. Why wouldn’t there be Hyenas?

“Whatdya mean?”

“They are cool. The hyenas, I mean. Maybe not the prettiest animal around, but they sure are fascinating.”

“How so?” It was Sonic turn to smirk, leaning his head on his hands and staring directly as Shadow.

“Well…Uh. I guess you can start by saying that they are really smart. Like, stupidly smart. And that they have this real complex way of communicating. Also, their hierarchy is…is a whole thing. Oh, and they are fucking _vicious_ , I think they can be worse than bears, and **that** is something. They fight each other since they are cubs, and even while eating they are fighting and sometimes do kill themselves. I just…like them, I guess, but never stopped to think if there were Mobians who…You understand. I guess it was silly from me.”

“There is a tribe.”

“Mh?”

“There is a tribe, well, two actually. One is **just** female hyenas; they hunt and fight in the wild, also run off abusers and jerks, no matter the size, genre, or species, they even take in any child without home they find and teach them to survive or deal with their trauma, sometimes even find them a home! Though this last one doesn’t always works, and, once the child can provide for themselves they **have** to leave, plus their rules are really strict, and I think that is the only sad thing about it. They are amazing fighters, and also work as a branch of the resistance, along with this other tribe. This is both females and males, and they actually teach self-defense to whoever wants to learn and do vigilante works for nearby towns. Their usual and most recurrent activity, however, is doing or overviewing technological advances in different branches and searching for injured wild animals and raiding places where they are being kept for illegal purposes. Other words, they get to save lions, actual hyenas, crocodile’s and even elephants! All kind of animals! They sometimes over react, and you know, the things get really steamy in there. A lot of blood and destructed stuff. Oh well. This one is bigger than the other, in the sense that they have split and aren’t just in one zone, but rather are small groups of the same family all over the country or world even, that answers to the same leader. They do have their males, but they don’t cast them out, unlike the first who makes them leave once they reach some kind of maturity. They just…go over protective over them. Like really. I have just _heard_ their voices, they don’t allow me to see their faces, it’s crazy! They sometimes have fights, those two tribes, but, nothing to worry I think, and working with them is _incredible_.” Sonic was beaming under Shadows attention. His tail was wagging and his ears perked, cheeks flushed as he lured the other with his words, talking about the tribes or about the views he got to see with them, the hand painted murals, the sparring matches and the food.

Because of course he would just give big attention and detail to the food.

A tanned boy came by, a large plate of fries in his hands. He seemed nice, even though he didn’t _smell_ fine. His hands shook slightly, and he didn’t do visual contact with Shadow, choosing to just keep his back turned in his direction and give a forced smile to Sonic before basically running away. He reeked of fear and hate, and the tension in his frame was so obvious, Shadow worried he maybe would snap apart. “Don’t pay mind” he mumbled in Sonic direction, seeing the concerned frown of the other.

The guy was scared of Shadow, after all. There was little to do in that aspect.

He turned on his seat, red meeting brown for a second, and the human flinched, step quickening as he hastily got into the bathroom and locked the door. Shadow grimaced.

He could just wish the guy wasn’t having a panic attack.

“Welp, that was fun.” A red shoe nudged him in the ankle, gently asking for his attention, as green eyes peering with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, sure. Why would I not?” Shadow shrugged, eye ridges lifting and falling as he held Sonic stare. “It isn’t like if he didn’t have a point in fearing me.”

“Shadow.” Sonic admonished, and really, what the hell? The hybrid rolled his eyes.

“Well, he does! And even so, it is his right to fear what he wants… I think. I don’t know, nor do I care. For real.” He snorted, ignoring whatever Sonic said as he watched the new waitress, a sheep girl judging by her uniform and tags, come near with a clear hop on her step. She stopped right by the table, greeting shortly but not unkindly, and leaving two big plastic cups by the fries. She then winked at Sonic, and left.

Shadow wondered why couldn’t they have send her since the start, avoiding the scare and the disgust of before. 

“Here, this one is yours.” Shadow looked back at Sonic, checking the contents of the cup. Or well. Cups.

“What are…this?” He asked, smiling once he noticed Sonic dumbfounded expression.

“Op, _well_. Uh, you see, ah, this one is a Frappuccino, a strawberry one. It has ice cream and milk, and ah…frozen strawberries. I asked for you this one, that has coffee on it. I didn’t knew wherever you would like this or the other, so I played it safe and choose the one with coffee on it. It is a mocha. It also has chocolate and milk.”

“So, this one doesn’t have ice cream?” Shadow asked with a frown, having to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing loud. It looked like Sonic was going to start sweating in any moment.

“Well, no? I mean, would you—Oh you are messin´ with me!” He threw some fries to Shadow, who snickered softly and reached out for some.

“Yes. Yes I am. And you completely fell for it.” He boasted, biting into the fries and halting, because wow. They were good. He tried to play it off, but if the face of Sonic was any clue, he already had been caught. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing, just, seeing you.” He smirked, filling his mouth with the fries and moaning at the taste.

“Oh don’t be so gross” Shadow kicked him under the table, glaring at him. Sonic glared back, opening his mouth and shoving more fries on it, even though he hadn’t swallowed yet. He moaned even louder, moving his eyebrows and doing faces as he chew. “Why? Just. Why?”

Shadow facepalmed, amusement quickly dying once he looked back out of habit. Cringing once he noticed the stares they were getting, he mumbled as subtly as he could “Sonic, really, **cut it out** _._ They are looking at us. They can-They can put it on the news or some shit, they can- are you even listening to me?”

“Everything I am hearing is ¨blablabla I worry too much blablabla im no fun _blah_.¨ Relax a little, I’m not _killing_ somebody and just, I don’t know, having a good time with you. If they want to shame me for that then, what the hell, it’s me the one who needs to feel shame? Just. Focus on me. They don’t exist, alright? Just, the two of us. Nothing more.” He grabbed his cup and sucked on his straw, eyelids fluttering in pleasure. “This thing. It is. It’s wonderful, okay? Amy got me hooked on it, and I don’t know, I just like it. Love it. _Adore_ it. It’s sad they don’t usually let me eat this with chilidogs. I would die of happiness… Or a heart attack. Maybe both.” He laughed, loud and carefree, completely happily and Shadow breathed deeply. It really wasn’t a good moment to get reminded of just how pretty and _nice_ and so fucking lovable and _cute_ was Sonic.

It really, really wasn’t.

How was it fucking fair?

The silence fell over the table, or well, as silent as it could be with this two, as they both ate for a while. Shadow hadn’t realized how hungry he was until the fries were in front of him, so his focus was mainly on them, rather than in his company. Sonic was pretty and whatever, but this fries and his stomach were more important right this moment, he is _oh so sorry._

It’s not like he won’t have the opportunity to admire the eye candy later. The fries, however, and having Sonic with him nonetheless… Mh, he is not tarot reader and divination certainly isn’t one of his strong points, yet he could see very clearly that these didn’t have a long life in their destiny.

“So, What do you think about your drink? Did you like it? I absolutely adore it. Not more than mine, but you understand, right?” Sonic kept going once he thought that the silence had gone for too long, and Shadow immediately stopped his glaring to turn to look at his drink. He had…kinda forgotten about it.

“I haven’t yet.”

“So? Do I need to buy a card? What are you waitin fooor?! Taste it!” he encouraged, drumming his fingers on the table. “Taste it, taste it, taste it.”

“Oh great guns, just how much sugar does that things has? Calm down” He couldn’t help but laugh. He already was feeling grief for the little fox who lived with Sonic. Shadow shook his head with fondness he couldn’t hide even if the tried, taking his cup on hand and sucking on the straw. Or well, tried at least. It was… almost hard to get the drink to slip through.

Sonic had said it didn’t have ice cream, though, so why was it like that?

“Oh, this isn’t the only thing I asked for. I told them to bring them later so we had time to taste our drink and eat something that isn’t just pastries. I mean, maybe fries weren’t the best option but I didn’t feel like asking for a whole meal. But, **uh** … thinking about it, I should have asked first. Shadow? Di-did you eat lunch? I mean, it would take long, unless we ask for some sandwiches but, we could still make it if you haven’t which, also, would be bad. Skipping meals is a no-no. Oh, I treat. _Hm_. _What do_ _you_ -you think?”

Shadow forced himself to swallow, setting his cup gingerly on the table. He pushed some fries into his mouth in a distracted manner, as if he was mulling something over. It didn’t take the taste off. If anything, it made his stomach rage even more.

Yuck.

Shit. It would be so obvious if he tried drinking from his water?

“I already ate, no need to worry. And uh, it’s okay. I guess it does make sense.” He licked his lips, lying. He nibbled some sweet butter bread before giving half to some stray cat and the rest to a homeless lady. He had been feeling tired and angry, so any hunger he could have felt soon was forgotten. It wasn’t a lunch by any standard but there was the possibility of their food getting the same treatment as his drink, and he preferred to play it safe.

He wondered if they were also going to spike what remained of the order…

He ate more fries, quietly, shuddering on his insides. What if Sonic ate something disgusting? Should he tell him in advance? Or just downright leave?

“Ok, no, that is not going to roll. Shadow, what is wrong?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?” Sonic expression turned sour, as he was completely aware that something **was** wrong. Shadow was lying. It was…it was so _clear_ it actually was funny, laughable even, that the poor thing was trying to trick **him**. He could see it, hell he could smell it, smell his _lie_ and how he was trying to _retract_. Smell his disgust and his _nerves_.

It was a nasty smell that Sonic found himself hating.

“Because it obvious something´s bothering ya. Now talk, what is wrong?”

“Your head? Nothing is wrong, what the fuck?”

“ **Stop lying to me**. What, is, wrong?”

“Did you just **growl** at me?” Shadow blinked in complete astonishment as, yes, Sonic indeed growled at him, and actually, was doing so right this second, snarling even.

He jinxed this, right?

“Well you _won’t_ say the truth, what do you expect me to do? _Smile_? Is, is it your drink? Did you dislike it?” He **noticed** that something in Shadow demeanor changed while sipping his drink, so it was a big probability. That single right ear tremble confirmed his theory.

He almost wanted to laugh.

How could it be so _easy_ now?

Everything was… _was so clear_.

From the way Shadow breathed, to how strongly his heart was pounding, he could feel even the Chaos energy pooling around him in a way he had never been able to feel before.

He was able to smell and _sense_ Shadow in a way he had never been able to do before.

The rustle of his gloves, how the heels in Shadows skates thumped in the tile, the pit pat of the waitress that passed them in a splash of senseless words and stomps, the obnoxiously loud chattering-No, the gibbering _screaming_ of the people, the sounds of the air conditioner. It all was ringing on his ears until he was fucking deaf.

Fucking annoying waste, all of you.

All of their heartbeats.

The whistle in the kitchen, not unlike a bomb about to go off. 

Oh, how maddening it was.

Was it a premonition?

Sonic was a bomb about to go off.

He was absolutely livid.

“It has **nothing** to do with my drink, I can assure you that, so calm down and don’t do a scene for everything that is sane.”

Shining green eyes narrowed into furious slits, the sinking on their stomach growing in size by every passing moment until it really was starting to be painful. 

“You can tell me, you actually **should** be telling _me_ , now. I won’t get mad just because you _didn’t like it_ , or whatever. I can just bough you a new one or something. You just **need** to **talk**.”

“First of all, I call bullshit, you **already** are mad. Second, I don’t _need_ nor _should_ be doing anything, I don’t own you a goddamn shit. Third, it has nothing to do with my fucking drink because there is nothing wrong, but your psychosis. Do me a favor and drink your damn pills.” Shadow internal alarms were screaming at him ´get the fuck out of here´ and flashing all the red lights. So, he did lie, and maybe he was taking things so far, but right this second Sonic looked downright murderous and that impatient tapping of his fingers were not making him feel better. If anything, his anxiety was getting worse.

<<What does he know?>>

He wasn’t sure how Sonic knew he was lying, he had never been able to tell his lies apart from his truth, nor why was he so upset about Shadow deciding to not make a scene and not tell him that they fucked up his drink… At least he hoped this was a fucked up and not the actual taste… but he was, and the why´s and the how’s could wait until this was sorted up.

Read, Shadow also snarled at him.

How…how hadn’t he realized something was wrong before? He had ignored and chalked up the differences he noticed to him being confused or just the time without seeing each other. People could grow, right? Growing sprouts were **very** normal back in the ark, weren’t they? And he did try to not look at Sonic eyes so closely in fright of, you know, staring or losing sleep. But… there should be something, right? Something he was _missing_.

Besides his drink, that was now in the hand of one Sonic the Hedgehog. He opened his mouth to try and warn him but by the moment when he found his voice it was too late. Sonic gagged _terribly_ , and Shadow shot from his seat, napkins in hand as well as his bottle of water.

So, _maybe_ he should have talked since the start but then Sonic had **dared** to growl at him and he just maybe sort of panicked and shut down completely and then he got mad and

He never said he was the smartest tin-can around, okay?

“ _Are they trying to fucking kill you?_ ” Sonic gritted, wiping his face and drinking more than half of Shadows bottle trying to wash off the bad taste of his mouth. Shadow grimaced, shaking his head at the noisy people watching.

“To be fair I don’t think there was poison.” He rubbed the other on the back, hearing his coughs and disgusted sounds. “Just to be safe, how good is your resistance to those?”

“ **Not** in the mood, Shadow!” Sonic barked with a stormy expression, somehow worse than his last. The way his lips curled and he was frowning, how he was baring his fangs as he growled and his ears were pointing, you would think he was going for the doctor’s head after learning of a way-too-far scheme.

Though, maybe he _was_ going for someone head, if the direction he was facing on was any clue. Shadow…

Shadow feelings were rather mixed right this second, with a lot of actual alien primal gibberish throw in, he will answer (And translate.) them later, thank you very much, and bye! Please don’t call back!

“Don’t you think you are overreacting?” The way Sonic just froze and turned told him, in great bold letters that maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say and that maybe he should keep his mouth closed to maybe avoid the pounding of the _month_. But _heey_ , at least he wasn’t glaring anymore at the civilian staff, right...? Yei…“I mean, annoyed is okay but, you are reacting like I don’t know, **me** when we first met? It’s not the big deal just…a spiked drink. It…happens. ”

“This isn’t a big deal?” Sonic huffed, both eye ridges rising in surprise. “ _This isn’t a big deal,_ he says. So, ah, they try feeding you this damn **shit** , out of the blue like that, and you **don’t** want me to get _mad_? When they even did this in _my_ fucking face, I’m I getting this right?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” he made an apologetic face. “Yes?”

He used both hands to push Sonic back into his seat. “ _You really need to calm the fuck down_ ” He hissed. “Yes, this isn’t that big deal you are making it into, and _yes,_ I don’t want you to cause a scene, for fucks sake. Cant we just keep eating in peace?”

“No. I _refuse_. If they want to try and give you this shit, then _I’m sure_ they have balls enough to also get the goddamn shit I want _and I fucking will you just need to watch me_ , give back. Its called consequences and ” Sonic didn’t get to keep on his rant as Shadow, antsier by the moment as Sonic voice kept and kept on raising and calling people’s attention and _oh Saint Tesla was that a cellphone?_ He just slapped his hand over Sonic´s mouth, firmly, and glared directly on the others eyes, minding not the crude growling the blue one was making.

“What part of **calm the fuck down** does your thick damn head don’t understand? Is so damn **hard** to keep your voice down?!” He growled in what could be a whisper. “I told you I didn’t wanted to do a scene, what the fuck you shity excuse of-!”

“Hey, _mister_ , you need to back off right now or I am going to call the police!” The angry voice of a woman cut through his unfinished threat, stomping her way to them with the grim expression of someone who has seen their fare due of shit and then a bit more. It didn’t look like she would mind getting her hands dirtier, either. She held her cellphone like if it was some kind of grandiose weapon he should fear, though he could also see she was shifting her position into a more stable one. Was she thinking in making him go away on her own?

Cute.

Like, offensive still, because he wasn’t doing something _that_ bad, but still. Cute. And impressive, as well.

Cutely impressive, but rather offensive?

Bah.

“Didn’t you hear me, you dipshit? I said hands off! Distance yourself from that boy right this moment” Sending her his most cold stare on the repertoire, he did as he was told, retreating with his hands high while narrowing his eyes in advertence to Sonic. Part of him was aware that the woman was just doing her job and a good one at that, and that in any other occasion he would have clapped for her, because sure yes it must have looked **wrong** from the outsider point of view, and she must have the biggest balls he had ever seen because she was actually standing up to him even though most people didn’t do so to normal civilians, never mind a recognized Chaos User, and yet… yeah right this moment it was a fucking kick on his balls. With metal tipped boots.

Once again, impressive, yes, but unnecessary.

“Now, I’m not your momma and I really shouldn’t be doin´ this, but if you decided to act like little kids seems like I don’t have any other option. Mind explaining this _fucking_ disaster?”

“…Not a bit. Here, taste this.” Shadow didn’t like the smile in Sonic´s face as he handed the cup. It was… He doesn’t know, wrong, somehow? So strange and _out of character_ and yet the _same_ one he usually sports.

But, Sonic really hadn’t been acting like himself entirely, now had him?

The uncertainty growing on him was stronger than any anger or annoyance he could have felt. He was used to Sonic & co. being the reason of his anxiety but this was **absurd**. Big and bold. **ABSURD**.

He tried warning the woman, however, she just shushed him with a move of her hand, took the lid off, and drank without taking her eyes off him.

<<Oh, boy. >>

He had to duck to avoid being splashed with the contents of the cup. He knew it was coming, so it was easy to predict and evade.

The vice like hold of Sonic in his wrist, and the following tug, however, almost messed up his balance and made him trip.

Almost.

Still, what the fuck was this bastard doing!? Shadow was too busy hissing in threat to the pest to really notice or take care of the scowling expression of the woman. Sonic, though, was getting _angrier_ by the moment, even though he believed he actually had reached his limit a while ago, and keeping sat where he was instead of just jumping out of the chair and maybe showing off his newly gained pointy fangs was becoming more difficult.

He barely wondered why he was acting like this, why he was feeling so out of control.

Maybe it didn’t mattered.

He would know if something was wrong.

Right?

“The real guilty one is one of your staff, **not him** , so stop looking at him like that you—“

“SONIC!”

“Big Karen… what did you thought I was gonna say?” Shadow fingers were digging into his forearm, the tiny but mighty points of his sharp claws leaving pinpricks of pain, merely red dots that Sonic didn’t even acknowledge. An ant would be worse, being honest. He, absently minded, made sure to tighten his hold over the ebony, dragging him closer to where was _safer_. Closer to them, that is. There was no other place Shadow would be as safe, after all. More considering this scenario. “ **That** was **his** drink and I know for a fact that he didn’t mess it up beforehand. Our whole fight was because he didn’t wanted to—

“Make a scene over this shit, but oh, _wow_ , looks like we did. Can we leave now?”

“ _Leave_ _an accordingly opinion to the culprit of that disgrace._ He actually was all about just leaving the place all together, so I would really _adore_ if you could stop giving him such a _mean_ eye and stop thinking he is the big mean baddie in here. He is **not**. He is my very _anxious_ and precious friend who I wanted to have a good time here with, but it seems like it is impossible thanks to some unprofessional dipshit as you so lovingly called him even though he was the actual victim of your employee—“ He stopped with a wheeze, as the air suddenly left his lungs.

Read: Shadow jabbed him in the midsection with his elbow as hard as he could, stopping Sonic`s rant and finally breaking his hold. He rubbed his now free wrist, feeling it ache terribly with a grimace. Fuck.

Just…what was going on here?

Ignoring the alarming deep growl that left Sonic`s throat, he loudly cleared his, patting off invisible dust as he stood straighter and in a more stable position in front of the astonished woman. “I can talk for myself, thank you. Though apparently you can’t so I should also talk for you, as it seems like you forgot what a proper conversation is like.” He breathed deeply, allowing himself to spare a fleeting glance to the crowd that was trying to form around them. Good grief. Just what they needed. “Don’t you dare touch me, Sonic.” He hissed, subtly stepping on him in threat and folding his arms in front of his chest. He didn’t need it, nor did he wanted it. Just look at this disaster… “I feel like apologizing is appropriate in this situation, so, I will start by saying that I am sorry—“

“Why are you the one being sorry!?”

“SHUT UP, SONIC! I am so done with you, I swear I won’t hold up the next time you so much open your mouth! As I was saying, ah, yes, WE BOTH are sorry for our inappropriate conduct and are aware that it wasn’t well-mannered in any way. What he was saying was right, though. It was, indeed, my drink the one that got…spiked, to call it something, and Ah, no, I didn’t do or add something to it. However, as you can see, my… _company_ , over there, isn’t feeling like himself, like at all. When I told him—“

“He didn’t told me-He didn’t, you didn’t told me, Shadow. He actually _tried_ to bullshit me, canchu believe it? I had to nag at him until he got mad and then I stole his drink to taste it. We both were mad by that point, so, the “fighting” happened.” Sonic lazily filled the rest, ignoring the death glare Shadow sent his way, or how he bared his fangs when Sonic draped himself behind him. Idiotic thing, how didn’t he realize they were just trying to shield him? _Ungrateful brat_. For real. How big was his wish to teach him a lesson and where did he belong…

They both hissed in each other face.

The women, the manager of the place, sighed.

God she really wasn’t paid enough to deal with this shit.

Why hadn’t she resigned? Really?

“Enough of that!” She gave them a growl of her own, making them stop abruptly. The blue one, Sonic, she had seen him before, even attended him a few times. A sweet kid, certainly… She had though…

Did she have to say sorry? Like, out loud and everything?

Ah, what a shameful experience…

And a degrading one, also.

While she pondered her options, Sonic shifted his position, wrapping his arm around Shadow in a strange tight hug that also shielded him from the attacks of the ebony. He glared from his perch, ignoring how much was Shadow squirming and pinching him.

Ungrateful brat. Oh, why did he liked such a ungrateful brat?

“Any of you are suing?”

“Definitely—“

“Not. We are not.”

“…That is great, I guess. C`mon, everybody, there is nothing to see, nothing to see! Chu, chu! go back to your damn business! To your own business! Thank you. Now you two… “ Shadow gulped, stopping all movement and closing his mouth, as he had been thinking on biting Sonic, while the taller hedgehog just stared at her in blank, not worried but ready to pounce if he decided she was a threat to his Shadow. “Follow me to the office, I’m sure we can settle this in a way everyone ends winning and happy, can’t we?”

“I won’t be happy until I know who fucked this up.”

“Sonic! Shut up!

“I want to avenge you!”

“ **Fuck off**!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me in tumblr, if you would like.
> 
> https://loudlypanickinginvenezolano.tumblr.com/


End file.
